


The Need For Devotion

by Ninandrómeda (Lallen)



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Diana thinks about her Divinity, F/M, Fluff, Lots of fluff I guess, Mentions of LoveMaking, No specified context you can choose the one you prefer, Steve Trevor is Alive because why the hell not, Steve and Diana need each other on a divine level, gods and myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallen/pseuds/Ninandr%C3%B3meda
Summary: Diana thinks about what makes Gods want Mortals to build big temples and sing praises to them, and wonders if she have those kind of needs too. Maybe she does, but not in the same way...
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	The Need For Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> So Hello Hi This is my first time publishing something in English.
> 
> The WonderTrev Feelings are drowning me.
> 
> It's just some fluff without context, our Steve is alive, you can choose wherever story you like where they are happy together and fit this in. I hope you enjoy it!

_Maybe gods crave for Adoration_ , she muses, one night.

At her side, Steve is fast asleep, his breathing so close it's the only thing she can hear in the room. A blue light, the one of the night, is the only thing that allows her to see, just a little, the silhouettes of objects in her room. The books on the shelves, his shirt on a chair nearby, little memories disseminated around the bed.

Since she had known of her divine blood, sometimes feeling it too strongly in her veins, filling her with endless power, she had so many unanswered questions about the gods. She could never stop talking about them with reverence, and respect, as her mother and the whole Island did, she could not help but feel so far away from them.

She talked about gods with fear, feeling like nothing more than a puppet in a twisted game, even if she could be considered part of them.

She feels so little when thinking about her father and her multiple half-siblings who were evasive of her, probably watching her but never actually coming to her encounter. To ancient God’s standards, she was probably but a baby. Gods had different plans, complicated games that she could not understand.

In the back of her mind, a little voice seems to ask, now and then: Will the centuries make her start playing with mortals, too?

She looks at her side, to the man sleeping next to her.

She feels human, next to him. So deliciously **human**.

The outside world tends to make her feel old. Like the antiques that she works with at the museum. Old, and disconnected. Like she is something so different from the others there is no way she will fit, no way she can feel like she belongs to this crazy world. But he makes her feel **young**.

Young, filled with life, with laughter, with only the good things of life.

She closes her eyes, remembering scenes that happened less than some hours ago.

She always wondered why Gods asked humans to build temples for them. Why did they need sacrifices, why did they need prayers, songs, ceremonies? She didn't need any of that. She was not asking the world to build her the biggest of Temples in the middle of Paris. She didn't need prayers or songs dedicated to Wonder Woman.

But she needed **him**.

She needed him desperately, painfully.

Like a force that came from her insides, like an urge that she could not fight.

_ Please, look at me the way that you do. Touch me, for you know how I like to be touched. Please, Please. _

Adoration.

She was always talking about how she didn't like the attention, how she didn't feel so worthy of praise from other people. She was very sure about her power and knew how to use it and what she wanted to do with it. She was in an endless battle against the very evil inside humanity, she knew now that she would be fighting again, and again, maybe forever. Maybe that’s why she was immortal. But she didn't want people to praise her, or to tell her how wonderful she was.

And still, she liked to hear _him_ praising her.

She indulged herself in his eyes, which made her feel at the same time the most humble of Mortals and the most Powerful of Goddesses.

He was her devotee.

She smiled softly.

Their encounters in bed were always intense, strong like the whole world just had to stop, just had to disappear. He was always trying to make her feel more, and more, always making sure that she was enjoying every second of it. Someone had told her that men’s ego was what made them want to satisfy a woman in bed, but in his case, she felt there was something more.

_ ‒Why? _

_ ‒Why what? _

_ ‒Why do you always do that? My Pleasure’s not more important than yours. _

_ He didn't answer immediately, embarrassed because out of the bedroom he was not very good at talking about these kinds of things. Struggling, he finally managed to find an answer. _

_ ‒I just… I feel good when you feel good. I can’t explain what I feel when you are enjoying yourself, Diana, but… I like it. I need it. I can’t get enough of it. It makes me happy. _

Maybe the only prayers she needed were the gasps that escaped his mouth when he was with her.

It was not mere lovemaking. Not mere lust.

It was **worship**. And she loved it. Just like him, she could not get enough of it, she needed it.

She turned by her side, took a hand to Steve’s hair, caressing it ever so slightly. In his dreams, he leaned into her touch.

She frowned her brows a little.

She needed him, he needed her. A Goddess as she was, maybe she needed that Devotion that her siblings sought in temples and offerings. Maybe she was feeding, without knowing it, in the adoration he had for her. Every kiss he offered to her body, every touch. And maybe he was as well, needing to adore her, maybe caught in the old fascination that mortals have for gods.

It was frightening, and at the same time glorious, to think about it that way.

She slowly came closer to him, wrapping her arms around Steve, hugging him until his face was buried in her neck. He smiled, maybe waking up a little, and hugged her in return. Diana kissed the top of his head, thinking how much she loved him.

_ ‒Thank you for worshipping me. _

She whispered, in ancient Greek, the language closer to her hearth.

‒...Diana…?

‒You think you cannot help me. ‒ she whispered, now in English. ‒But you make me more powerful, Steve Trevor.

He blinked his eyes, not very awake yet.

‒...okay?

Her smile just grew bigger.

‒Your Goddess is Pleased. Always.

Steve was used to Diana sometimes just saying weird, ominous things about gods and myths, but it always took him by surprise. Maybe his human brain was just not designed to take those words as something normal.

‒...I take it those are good news?

‒Oh yes, they are.

‒Can I ask for a favor from my Goddess then?

‒Of Course.

‒Do I need to sacrifice a lamb tomorrow or can I just ask that my Goddess stays in bed with me until I wake up?

She laughed.

‒Your wish will be granted. And no need for the lamb.

‒Well, good.

‒I love you.

‒I adore you, Diana.

She hugs him a little more strongly, before allowing herself to fall asleep. 

She wonders, while conscience slowly leaves her, if the voices of a thousand people chanting her praises could feel as nearly as warm as his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a strong love for this movies/comics that it's almost religious. Maybe we are all devotees of Diana and we should start building that Temple in Paris.
> 
> I like this section of AO3 a lot, so I guess that's why writing WonderTrev in English just makes sense to me, somehow. It's not my first language, I hope I'm not making so many mistakes.
> 
> BUT anyway the Wonder Woman 1984 Movie, and the WonderTrev Fandom, and everything have me in a state of eternal bliss and perpetual Fluff, so I really, Really needed to write something for this fandom. I've been writing a few ideas, I don't know if I will publish most of them, but this is the first one I managed to finish.
> 
> Hasta Luego, Au Revoir and Thanks for Reading!


End file.
